Facial skin is one of the most common skin areas cosmetically attended to. Traditional cosmetic facial skin care involves facial skin massage and skin exfoliation employing cleansing tools such as woven mesh sponges. Such cleansing tools tend to be too harsh for the skin on the face and may cause increased dryness and irritation.
Facial cloths are used to remove dirt, oil and makeup but leave skin debris and clogged pores on the face, leading to facial irritation such as pimples or blackheads.
The practice of using heat energy for cosmetic skin treatment is known. Heating the skin and underlying tissues causes tissue shrinkage and produces the desired cosmetic effect.
The use of RF energy emitting devices for cosmetic skin treatment is also known. Cosmetic RF skin treatment is administered using an applicator coupled with one or more RF electrodes. The electrodes RF energy delivery surface, coupled with the surface of the skin, generate in the skin an electric current that heats the skin and underlying subcutaneous tissues to create the desired effect of tissue shrinkage.
The use of light energy in the form of visible light, infra-red (IR) light or coherent light in cosmetic skin treatment is also used in cosmetic skin treatment. Cosmetic Lasers and LED Light Therapy have shown to contribute to skin rejuvenation and reverse and control the visible signs of aging. Both visible and infrared light have been shown to effect various positive changes at a cellular level.
The application in concert of RF energy, light energy and mechanical massage energy in cosmetic skin care bring about a welcomed combination of skin cleansing and skin rejuvenation, enhancing the appearance of treated facial skin. Such apparatuses however exist for professional use only and the treatment is performed in cosmetic clinics under supervision of qualified personnel.
Recently, the at-home use of personal cosmetic skin care and skin cleansing devices have become popular. The present apparatus and method provide a solution for conducting a cosmetic skin care cleansing in residential conditions by a casual apparatus user. The treatment could result in similar or close to similar cosmetic skin cleansing results, as treatment performed in cosmetic clinic results.